Revenge Is Sweet
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: A Birthday kiss, could never be so fun for Cloud. -CloudxAeris- drabble, TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge!


TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge

_**2# Kiss**_

Today Cloud would finally get his revenge. No, not on Sephiroth but Aeris. Cloud wanted to get her back for teasing him, flirting, getting his hopes up, and mostly embarrassing him in front of everyone. Especially, Cid and Barret. Yuffie normally bugged and annoyed him for days afterwards, never letting him live it down. Aeris didn't mean too embarrass him, but she couldn't help it. He was such a easy target.

"Today, will be the day." He said yawning to himself. Cloud had just got out of bed, grinning a mischievous smile. He had actually been planning his little revenge for weeks, and he felt today was the right time too act.

He quickly walked downstairs, to see the rest of AVALANCHE. They where all sitting on the sofa's around the fire, trying to stay warm. No other people who stayed in the hotel dared to go near them. They didn't look the most approachable group, a fire wolf, a big muscular guy with a gun for a arm, a thirty year old man constantly with a cigarette in his mouth cursing and demanding tea, a dark mysterious vampire with a golden claw for a hand also carrying a gun, a stuffed moogle with a tiny cat sitting on his head, and finally the three ladies. A dark haired young teenage girl, screaming and running about, then a sexy women, wearing the most skimpiest clothes, then the most perfect women in the world, wearing pink with beautiful chestnut hair. Aeris. Her flirting didn't actually bother him, he liked it most of the time. He just hated it when it was in front of the troublesome threesome. Yuffie, Barret and Cid. Aeris, was in fact so beautiful, he normally couldn't answer back, and blushed at the thought of her name. Her emerald eyes, seemed so calm and beautiful, and unstressed everyone about the mission they where about to come across. She always smiled, but maybe today Cloud would successfully embarrass her.

It seemed rather strange for Cloud to act the way he was going too, but it seemed even more funnier in his head. He sat right next to Aeris, calmly without reacting straight away.  
"Bought time, Nancy boy." Cid the pilot said, while grinning, Cloud would normally counter attacking or grunt but today was different. He wasn't after Cid, it was Aeris. Cloud shrugged and smiled. Making Cid's blood boil more, he loved to argue back with the leader, Cloud.  
"So where are we going next?" Nanaki said wisely.  
"Nowhere."  
"What?" The group gasped.  
"Well. I thought we should take one day off. I mean we have no leads too, where Sephiroth could be headed. So why not?" He shrugged smiling.  
"Christ, why are you in such a good mood? Yuffie is there such thing as good mood materia?" Barret snorted, nobody normally laughed at his jokes, because they weren't as witty as Cid's.  
"But! Before you go to look around the town, I'd just like to mention something." Cloud giggled, here it comes he said to himself.  
"It's Aeris birthday today. So I'd like to give her a birthday kiss..." As soon as Cloud mentioned the word, kiss. Aeris cheeks seemed to go bright pink. Some remarks from Yuffie like ohhhh's and aaaaaah's. Nudges from Barret to Cid, but today this wouldn't bother him. He carefully perked his lips and went in for a kiss from his Princess. Aeris eyes where closed and also hoping to receive the kiss of her dreams, she did have strong feelings for the solider boy. Cloud did the opposite of kissing her on the lips, and placed his soft mouth on her cheek and drew back. Yuffie, Barret and Cid all chuckled nearly spilling over laughing.

Aeris was still in mid air, her lips in a kiss formation. She thought it would be a kiss on the lips, her eyes opened soon as she felt the wetness on the side of her face. Causing her cheeks to blush now to a bright cherry red colour.

Cloud had been successful on his revenge. If only Sephiroth could be that easy…


End file.
